


A Trifling Affair

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Trifling Affair

**Author's Note:**

> AU

Title: A Trifling Affair  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100 x 3  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM  
Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) challenge: #45: Trifle.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: AU

  
~

A Trifling Affair

~

“He’s just trifling with you,” Harry heard. A mumbled reply made him slow and look about to locate where the voices were coming from. He’d been sure Draco had walked this way...

“You can’t think he’ll openly acknowledge you.”

“What Harry does or doesn’t do isn’t your business.” Draco sounded angry and Harry froze.

“Fine, be foolish! I won’t be around to pick up the pieces.” Fast footsteps receded, and Harry rounded the corner, running smack into a stone-faced Draco.

“You all right?”

Draco shrugged.

“She’s wrong, you know.” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand. “C’mon. Let’s go make our announcement.”

~

“That went remarkably well,” Harry observed, collapsing onto the sofa.

Draco snorted. “You did see Weasley faint, yeah? Or did you miss that bit?”

Harry chuckled. “He’ll be all right. Hermione will take care of him. Besides him, no one else seemed really surprised.”

Draco sat next to him. “Well, your ex-girlfriend may have been a trifle shocked.”

Harry blushed. “We’ve been broken up for ages,” he protested.

“That didn’t stop Pansy from making that scene earlier,” Draco muttered.

“We proved her wrong, though, didn’t we?” Harry laced his fingers through Draco’s, pulling him closer.

Draco sighed. Time would tell.

~

“This is quite an unconventional wedding reception, Harry,” Hermione said.

Harry grinned. “We wanted something different. I think this worked out well, don’t you?”

She looked about, watching Narcissa dancing with Arthur, and Molly chatting politely with Lucius. “Well, it could be worse,” she said diplomatically. “They could be hexing each other.”

“That’s why we decided to have trifle instead of cake,” Draco said from behind them.

Hermione’s silently raised eyebrow asked the question.

“If people get shirty, we start a food fight,” Draco explained, winking.

Hermione laughed. If they could joke like this, perhaps they would be good together.

~


End file.
